Just Sasuke,
by xXAli-FanXx
Summary: Well, Sasuke and Naruto have been through a shit load, but something entirely new is being thrown at them. They waited it out and are about to get married, but what could mess it all up? Read and find out! To spice it up, guess who else is getting hitched, Itachi and Kyuubi, that's who! But is someone going to ruin that too? Final part of the trilogy! Hope you guys love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh My God. **

**Paulo: The time has finally come.**

**Scott: Here it is. **

**Ali: NUTELLA!**

**Paulo: It's mine you chocolate eating whore!**

**Ali: As if, you stupid dick!**

***Paulo and Ali scramble for the jar of Nutella that Scott brought. ***

**Scott: Umm, Here's the first installment of "Just Sasuke"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this plot!**

* * *

It had been 3 years.

They still weren't married.

No, it's not what you think. They didn't break up or anything of the sort. It was merely because Naruto wanted to wait. He wanted to finish college and then get married. He didn't really want to stress out about the whole preparing the wedding while still trying to figure out what classes he wanted to take and whatnot. Sasuke was not per say happy. He wasn't angry either though. He understood why Naruto chose what he did and if he thought about it, it was a good idea. Naruto was 22 and Sasuke was 23. So, all in all, Sasuke agreed with Naruto about the whole waiting thing, but again, college was done. Over. Acabado. Fait. Fatto. So what was taking so damn long?!

"Sasuke, it's been like a month since I finished college. We have all the time in the world, we're still pretty young." Naruto said. Sasuke merely glared at the show they were watching on the couch, glancing at the blond out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto was a little taller now, still shorter than Sasuke but taller. He had let his hair grow a little more so there were times when his hair fell in his face and Sasuke was more than happy to softly push it back. Body wise Naruto was still lean, just a little more toned from the sports he had done in college. Everything else was the same; his features just looked a little more mature, sharper, but still held that wicked childlike mischief. Sasuke was the same, his bangs had grown a bit longer and he hadn't really changed. If you asked someone if Sasuke looked different they would say no, physically, he was the same. But he laughed more, smiled more, and was a bit more social than he used to be, thanks to his little blonde fiancé. Of course, he still glared and scowled but just not as much, and rarely around Naruto.

"But," Naruto said getting Sasuke attention. "You know who should be getting married?" He asked, a little smirk playing along his lips. Sasuke's lip twitched in amusement.

"Ky-"

"Shut it!" They heard from the kitchen. Kyuubi walked in looking flustered, Itachi, however was missing from sight. Naruto just laughed at his brother while Sasuke let a smile play on his lips, not letting on to what he knew.

Kyuubi yelled at his brother, but there was no real malice. But if you looked closer, you could see the way that his eyes showed a little bit of sadness. Kyuubi and Itachi were together a lot longer than Sasuke and Naruto, but Itachi hadn't bothered to even pop the question in all the years. He was freaking pushing 30 at 26, and Itachi wasn't much better at 27. They still looked young and in shape, but that wasn't the point.

Sasuke always caught the small glint of disappointment whenever Naruto made the comments, but Kyuubi was careful not to show them. Sasuke had also caught him looking at Naruto's engagement ring from time to time with a longing look. The smile that was on his face, fell. He felt bad for Kyuubi.

Sasuke got up from his seat next to Naruto. "Where ya going?" The blonde asked as Sasuke leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"To pick up everyone." Sasuke said.

"Eh? So soon?" Naruto asked. Sasuke chuckled softly. "Dobe, it's already noon."

"Don't call me that Teme!" Naruto spit right back not missing a beat. "Should I get ready?" He pondered.

"Probably." Sasuke answered as he walked to the front door. "30 minutes." He said to Naruto as he grabbed his car keys.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be ready." Naruto said as he continued to watch TV. He heard the close door and then suddenly Kyuubi was sitting in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asked as he saw the look on Kyuubi's face.

Kyuubi chewed on his bottom lip and he glanced at the floor.

"Oh my god, what did you do?!" Naruto asked. That was how Kyuubi got when he felt guilty about something he had done.

"Do you think I have to ask Itachi for permission to do things?" Kyuubi asked him, somewhat detouring the original response.

"Depends, you're not his servant, you're his lover. So if it's somethin' big then yea probably, if not then Itachi shouldn't mind." Naruto said as he watched Kyuubi's face for some kind of reaction to what he had just said. He got a thoughtful look before the guilty and worried expression came back.

"So what exactly is something _big_?" Kyuubi asked.

"What exactly did _you_ do?" Naruto shot back, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Do you remember when Itachi and I took, like, breaks from each other?" Kyuubi asked.

"Psh, how could I forget?" Naruto muttered. "Jesus, you'd always come home and mope around the house, no doubt Itachi was the same. But, that was freakin years ago, when you guys just started to date. Oh my god, are you guys taking a break? Why? When, wh-"

"Naruto!" Kyuubi hissed successfully shutting his little brother up. "No, we aren't taking a break. We haven't taken a break in years, you know that." He said. "But, what I'm asking is; do you remember the last break that Itachi and I took?" He asked.

"_That_ break?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening.

Kyuubi nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I remember it." He grumbled.

"Do you remember what happened?" Kyuubi asked.

"Can't forget, you and Itachi got into a big fight, about the colleges you guys were going to. I think I was around 13 or something, you and Itachi were around 19. You guys had been together for a year and a little more. That was the longest break you guys ever took." Naruto said as he recalled the events.

"Do you remember Naoki?" Kyuubi asked.

"Him?_" _Naruto asked, eyes bugging out in surprise. "as in _him? _Gorgeous caramel eyes, brown hair, really hot a-"

Kyuubi's glare cut him off.

"I mean, yea, yea I remember." Naruto said, blushing slightly. "What about him?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I kinda, might have, invitedhimtostayhere." Kyuubi rushed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto said, blinking at how fast his brother had rushed that all out.

"I said, I…invited him to stay here." Kyuubi said, much slower and Naruto was now able to hear him, loud and clear.

"You didn't." Naruto said.

"I did." Kyuubi said and Naruto gawked. "Don't look at me like that! He called a few weeks ago and said that he'd be in town and that he wanted to catch up. Of course that led to me asking where he was staying. He said a hotel! I couldn't let him stay at a hotel! I mean we have like 20 empty guest rooms in this house, so I ended up inviting him to stay. I mean, I'm allowed to right? It's my house too now." Kyuubi defended.

"Well, yea, it's your house. I'm sure Itachi would be fine with it-"

"Really?" Kyuubi asked with hopeful eyes.

"If it were someone else!" Naruto finished with an exclamation.

"Come on, we both like him. He's a really good guy, and we were really good friends!" Kyuubi shouted in defense.

"Yea, him and_ I _were, are, really good friends. _You _and him, ended up sleeping together during that little break of yours with Itachi!" Naruto said, flailing his arms for emphasis.

"We didn't sleep together!" Kyuubi yelled back.

"Yea, ya did!" Naruto said.

"Nu uh! We just, ya know, fooled around. We didn't completely do the deed." He mumbled.

"Tell Itachi that!" Naruto said making Kyuubi scowl. "Do you remember how he reacted?! Did you take that into consideration at all?! He freaking broke the guy's nose and a couple of fingers, for only 'messing around'! I don't want to know what he would have done if you guys actually fucked!" Naruto said.

"Language!" Kyuubi reprimanded immediately. "And yea I remember, but he had no right. He's the one that said we needed a break and it was a really long one! It's not my fault that I just ran into Naoki and did what we did." Kyuubi retorted.

"He had every right! He was your boyfriend, _is_ your boyfriend."

"We were taking a break!"

"But still! He's Itachi, the guy's head over heels for you, did you expect him to be all rainbows and unicorns when he found out that his _boyfriend_ on their alleged break almost slept with another guy? He's lucky to have gotten away with only a broken nose and some broken fingers." Naruto said. "Wait, how does he still have your number? How does he even know where you live?" He then asked.

Kyuubi glanced anywhere but at Naruto.

"You kept in touch with the dude?!"

"Come on! It's not like I'm cheating on Itachi! Jesus, we're just good friends!" Kyuubi answered. "We exchange emails once in a while." Kyuubi grumbled.

"Along with phone numbers, addresses, and- why don't you just wear a sign that says 'Come get me, I'm ready'?" Naruto said.

"You're being overly dramatic." Kyuubi sighed.

"As if! Itachi will mutilate the guy if he shows up at our front door! When is he coming anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Sometime this week, he wasn't specific." Kyuubi squeaked making Naruto's eyes widen even more if possible. "and Itachi will not. I'm sure he can control himself, and again we're just friends." Kyuubi said getting up and throwing his hands up in defeat.

"When are you planning on telling Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Today?" Kyuubi answered unsure.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed. "We're all going to the carnival today! No way is your delayed news going to ruin today!"

"You just said that I should tell him!"

"Not today!" Both of them failed to hear the front door open.

"But, how's he gonna react?!" Kyuubi whined.

"How do you think Sasuke would react if he found out that my ex-boyfriend was coming over and we were gonna get cozy and I didn't tell him?" Naruto asked honestly.

"He'd be pretty pissed off." They heard someone sneer behind them.

"Oh, Sasuke, hi, back so soon?" Naruto asked as he shot up from the couch to stand next to his brother. They both had the expression of deer caught in headlights. They both looked at Sasuke and their friends who stood behind him staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"It's been thirty minutes and who exactly is coming over?" Sasuke growled as he semi-glared at Naruto.

"If you tell him, I will end you." Naruto heard Kyuubi whisper to him. "But, that means he's gonna be pissed at me!" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled; annoyed that the two brothers were whispering to each other and keeping hushed, hushed.

"No one!" Naruto said, he felt Kyuubi elbow him in the ribs. "I mean…Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes landed on his red headed friend who was currently being held by Neji. His eyes widened and Neji's hold only tightened as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. The tension between the two couples had died down but it was still a sore spot whenever the blonde and redhead got together.

"_Him?" _Sasuke seethed.

"Me?" Gaara asked at the same time.

"Yea, Gaara, come here." Naruto said, begging him to join him and his brother. The look in Naruto's eyes slightly scared Gaara; however he gradually made his way over to the blonde where he stood next to him.

"Ex." Naruto pointed to Gaara.

"Me." He said as he pointed to himself.

He then gave Gaara a bear hug and the redhead stiffened in his arms as both Neji and Sasuke glared their way.

"Cozy." Naruto finished with a smile; he could feel his eye twitch.

Sasuke casually strode over to where they were and yanked Naruto off of Gaara, he then encircle his arms around his blonde as Neji did the same with Gaara. "Not anymore." He mumbled. Naruto glared at Kyuubi for putting him in this situation. He only got a sheepish smile in return, to which he intensified his glare.

"So, who's ready to go to the fair?" Kyuubi chirped.

Everyone, who consisted of Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and TenTen, slowly stopped staring at the two and gave Kyuubi grins and smiles that said 'me'.

"Give me five minutes!" Naruto yelled before turning to go upstairs and change quickly and then he noticed Sasuke was following. "No, you stay here." Naruto ordered.

"But, wh-"

"If you come with me, you're probably gonna make 5 minutes, an hour." Naruto said, a light blush dusting his cheeks when Sasuke smirked, clearly confirming he was planning on doing just that.

"Hey, where's Itachi?" Kyuubi asked as they waited for Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "He's a little preoccupied, he said to meet up with his at the fair."

Kyuubi frowned slightly, Itachi knew that carnivals this big didn't come by every year. He had really wanted to go with him. "I see." Kyuubi said just as Naruto came down stairs and they all headed out the front door.

They all piled into two cars and were off. They got there and Itachi was nowhere to be seen and Kyuubi's heart did the little thing with the pang every time he was disappointed. _Maybe he's not coming_. Kyuubi thought and he frowned deeply at thinking that.

If Kyuubi were to be honest, he hadn't really seen much of Itachi for the past month. No, he didn't just up and disappear, but they hadn't really gone out at all this past month. Not to mention Itachi was away for most of the day. He came back in the late afternoon and he always looked tired.

Kyuubi paused as the group made their way to the huge Ferris wheel.

Was Itachi cheating on him?

Kyuubi's eyes widened. Oh my god, he could be! It would explain why he left early and came home late looking exhausted. Kyuubi scowled and shook his head. No, Itachi would never cheat on him. Right? Oh god, he was doubting himself.

He slowly followed the group and walked behind them as they stood in line. They were paired off, since that's how the ride worked and Kyuubi silently bristled when he realized he would be going alone. _What if Ita-_

His thoughts were caught off as he felt someone kiss his neck.

He squealed in surprise and turned around to see who was the culprit. "Itachi, you came?" Kyuubi asked.

"Of course I did, you wanted to come to this fair right?" Itachi asked. "I just had to take care of some…business." He explained.

Kyuubi glared at the floor, hating himself when his mind conjured up images of Itachi with an unknown man, having sex, before coming to meet him here.

"What kind of business?" He asked, unable to keep the bite out of his tone.

"The usual kind. Look it's our turn." He said before putting a hand on the small of his back and leading him to the pod. Kyuubi's eyes trailed after the pod that went before them and he could easily see Sasuke and his little brother cuddled up.

They got in and sat quietly as their pod began to move, the quietness remained for a few runs around the wheel. "What's wrong?" Itachi finally asked.

"Nothing." Kyuubi spat.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, this time his voice was a lot more concerned. "Why are you angry?" He asked.

"Itachi, where have you been going to for the last month?" Kyuubi asked sighing.

"Work." Itachi said extremely quickly.

"Liar." Kyuubi said.

"Okay, you caught me" He said as they reached the top. Kyuubi immediately jumped the gun.

"You **are** cheating on me!" Kyuubi accused angrily, keeping the tears of betrayal and hurt at bay.

"What?" Itachi asked; where had that come from?

"Hell yea I caught you, you no good cheating jackass!" Kyuubi yelled as he stood up and glared at Itachi, the pod swung a little at the sudden movement. Itachi's phone beeped and he took it out. Both him and Kyuubi saw the message on it, _Ready._ It read, the number unknown.

"Ready? Ready for what?!" Kyuubi demanded to know.

"Hey, Kyuu, calm down." Itachi said as he put his hands on Kyuubi's shoulder and pushed him down to sit, he was now standing. "Don't tell me to calm down you freaking cheating prick! What's ready? Or better yet, who's ready?! Are yo-"

Kyuubi was silenced by Itachi's lips. "No! Don't kiss, mmph- mmm." Kyuubi moaned against his will as he felt Itachi's painfully familiar mouth attack his. His rant was lost between their lips and when Itachi pulled away they were both panting and the ride had stopped, sometime during their kiss.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kyuubi asked again softly as he looked at Itachi through teary eyes.

"No." Itachi answered. "I would never, in my life cheat on you. I don't know where you got that crazy idea from. But I wasn't working during this month, you were right about that." Itachi answered. Although he had just reassured Kyuubi that he hadn't cheated on him, Kyuubi was still wary because Itachi said that he had been right when he called Itachi a liar about working.

"Well, actually I was working, but on something completely different." Itachi said. "Look out the window, Kyuu." He said, using Kyuubi's nickname.

"Why? What's ou-" Kyuubi froze as he looked out the window. They were at the very top and had a view of the whole city. There were dazzling lights all over and it was breath taking but that wasn't what made Kyuubi freeze. The lights were all arranged. _Will you marry me_?

That's what they read.

His head snapped back to look at Itachi who was now kneeling in front of him with a small ring box opened, presenting a ring. "That's what I was working on." Itachi chuckled.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki, will you marry me?" He asked.

Kyuubi swore he stopped breathing. The tears that came were unexpected and wouldn't stop no matter how much he wiped them away. "Phes." Itachi heard.

He leaned a little closer for a better answer.

"Yes," He heard softly. "Yes, yes, yes!" Kyuubi said, each time getting louder before he flung himself at his fiancé who only smiled gently as he rested his chin on top of his fiancé's head as he held him in a tight embrace.

Fireworks went off outside and they both turned to look

_He said Yes!_ Is what they spelled out.

They both smiled fondly and stayed in each other's embraces for a few minutes, waiting for the ride to start up again.

The pod in front of them, where Sasuke and Naruto where in, had a clear view of everything. Sasuke had known the whole time that Itachi was going to propose, Naruto did not, so when Sasuke told him to look up at the pod behind them at the very top he was slightly confused. Because this was Sasuke, who would usually go for Ferris Wheel sex instead of watching their siblings.

They watched and Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion and worry when he saw Kyuubi stand up and proceed to, what it looked like to him, yelled at Itachi. It went on for a few minutes before Itachi calmed Kyuubi, kissing him and then the red head was looking out the window with a look of awe on his face. They both looked out the window and Naruto gasped at what he saw while Sasuke just smirked. When they finally looked back at the pod, they could see their siblings embracing each other tightly.

They both smiled before Sasuke took out his phone and sent a quick message before putting it back into his pocket and cuddling up to Naruto.

"It took him long enough." Naruto said grinning as they heard the fireworks.

"Hn." Sasuke simply responded before wrapping his arms around the blonde and waiting for the ride to be over.

They didn't wait long because a few minutes after they were back on the ground and everyone was waiting for the newly engaged couple which happened quickly after Naruto and Sasuke got off.

Kyuubi immediately told everyone and they all congratulated them. He hugged his brother and Sasuke before going back to snuggled into Itachi's side.

Shortly after Kyuubi announced the news everyone left, leaving the four alone to drive home. Sasuke and Naruto both walked in front of Itachi and Kyuubi who were acting like silly teenagers in love again.

They got inside and Kyuubi finally showed Naruto his engagement ring. It was somewhat thick and was onyx, though there were touches of silver and gold in it. There were diamonds encrusted in the middle of the band forming a beautiful design.

"Wow, it's nice!" Naruto said.

"Nice?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Yea, really cute, though, the one Sasuke got me is awesome." Naruto said showing his ring to his brother.

"As if!" Kyuubi yelled. "Itachi did a better job than Sasuke!" He defended his fiancé. Now both brothers were looking at their fiancés.

"Psh, yea right." Naruto brushed the comment off. "Sasuke is way better than Itachi, just like my ring is better than yours." Naruto said smirking.

"Sasuke is a jackass." Kyuubi stated. Naruto scowled as did Sasuke which made Kyuubi and Itachi grin.

"Itachi is an emo brat!" Naruto bit back.

"Sasuke has chicken ass hair!"

"Itachi looks like a girl!"

Both Sasuke and Itachi's eyes twitched.

"Sasuke is all pale and weird!" Kyuubi said and Sasuke glared.

"Itachi is plain stupid and _Sasuke's_ the one that's weird? Please! Itachi used to paint his nails!" Naruto said making Itachi growl.

"Okay, that's quite enough, Naruto." Itachi said standing behind Kyuubi who was determined to beat his brother.

"Kyuubi began this." Sasuke then said standing behind Naruto.

"Your fiancé's pride is just too big to admit Kyuubi's right." Itachi said.

"Right about what?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Everything." Itachi smirked.

"Naruto is tighter." Sasuke said, with a smirk matching the one that instantly disappeared off Itachi's face.

"Lies. Kyuubi's more flexible." Itachi countered.

"Yea, right, Naruto's louder." Sasuke said as the two Uchiha brothers were now glaring at each other.

"_Kyuubi_ gives better blowjobs." Itachi announced.

By now the Naruto and Kyuubi had stopped bickering and were flushed red as they heard the Uchihas.

"Naruto rides better." "Kyuubi likes it rough." "So does Naruto, try S&M, guarantee Naruto trumps Kyuubi." "Please, Kyuubi is an exhibitionist." "Naruto likes cosplay!" "Kyuubi likes to use toys!" "Ha! Naruto LOVES toys!"

"Oh my god, stop!" Naruto wailed, he was going to pass out if any more blood rushed to his face, same went for Kyuubi. Kyuubi heard a knock at the door and escaped, leaving Naruto to deal with the two Uchiha brothers who refused to stop.

He opened the door and froze when he met caramel colored eyes.

"Hey Red, it's been a while huh?"

* * *

**Shit is getting real! This I still SasuNaru but a lot of fans pmed and reviewed that they wanted to see more of Kyuubi and Itachi's relationship. **

**If you guys have trouble visualizing Naoki, then go here we heart it entry / 33450415**

**Paulo: I've returned!**

**Ali: You left?**

**Paulo: Yes, you fat, greedy, Nutella hogging- Anyways look who I got! *Holds out a little sleeping chibi Ali***

**Ali: Where did you find that?!**

**Scott: It's not a that, it's a she.**

**Paulo: And she's so cute!**

**Ali: No she's evil, trust me. Wait till she wakes up.**

**Review and let me know your theories! I might use them in one of the chapters who knows. Ja Ne ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paulo: Lock up that little bitch. **

**Ali: Screw that! I'm going to kill her. **

**Scott: You guys are over reacting! *protects chibi Ali***

**Paulo and Ali: THAT THING TOOK OUR NUTELLA!**

**Scott: So…?**

**Ali: Get out. **

**Paulo: Your ass is on the couch for the next month.**

**Scott: WHAT?!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, and apparently now I don't own Scott.**

* * *

"Naoki?!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Where's Kyuubi?" He heard Itachi ask from inside, meaning that they had stopped their arguing and finally noticed the redhead was missing.

"Is that Itachi? Wow, you guys _are_ stil- Oof!" Naoki fell back into the bushes as Kyuubi practically body slammed him to the ground just as Itachi arrived at the front door. "Wha-" He was once again cut off as Kyuubi's hand covered his mouth.

"Naruto? I thought you said Kyuubi went to answer the door." Itachi said.

"He did, I don't know who was at the door thoug…oh. I'm sure he'll be back later." Naruto said.

"Why do you look nervous?" Itachi asked.

"No reason, just want to show Sasuke how much I _love _toys." Naruto said before Kyuubi and Naoki heard footsteps fading and the door closing.

"What was that for?!" Naoki exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Kyuubi said pressing a lip to his finger. "Keep your voice down." He mumbled.

"The last time you were so worried about getting caught was when we in the teach-"

"Shut up!" Kyuubi squealed. "Your still a pervert aren't you?" He then asked grinning.

"Would I be me without my pervertiness?" Naoki asked, waggling his eyebrows. Kyuubi beamed at him. "Oh god, I've missed you, it's been years!" He said hugging Naoki tightly.

"Yea, it's good to see you too, Red." Naoki said as he hugged Kyuubi back.

"That nickname, ugh, you're still using it?" Kyuubi asked. "It's a perfectly good nickname thank you very much, and I never, ever heard you complain about it during sex, in fact, I'm pretty sure it turned you on a little, or a lot, depended on how loud you were screaming my name." Naoki said.

"Okay first off, we never really had sex, and yes, still a complete and utter pervert." Kyuubi laughed.

"About the sex thing, we can change that if you want." Naoki winked.

"Very funny, but you know I love Itachi, and we're engaged!" Kyuubi said as he shoved his ring finger in Naoki's face. "Wow, Red, congrats. But, can we go inside to celebrate with the others or not?"

"Yea, about that, I forgot to tell Itachi you were coming." Kyuubi said blushing bashfully.

"Are you kidding?! If I walk in now, he'll break my face or something!" Naoki exclaimed.

"I know that! Naruto thinks the same thing, but I got a plan. So I'll go inside and butter him up and all that jazz then ask about you and if he's okay with it then I'll go 'surprise! He's already here!'." Kyuubi explained.

"And if he's not okay with it?" Naoki asked.

"Well, I'll give you the keys to my car and you can drive to the nearest hotel."

Naoki made a face, "Kidding! Jeez, I'll figure something out, just stay here." Kyuubi said before getting up and dusting himself off. "Alone?" Naoki asked. "I'll send Naruto out, you remember him right? My little brother, blonde hair, blue eyes?" Kyuubi asked.

"Oh, the little fishcake, he was such a cutie, and had your temper, hope that changed." Naoki said grimacing. "Haha, very funny." Kyuubi said as he stuck his tongue out at Naoki and got out of the bushes they had hid behind. He opened the door and found Itachi sitting on the couch. "Where's Naruto?" He asked.

"Upstairs, in bed…with Sasuke." Itachi answered. "Why?"

"I need him for something." Kyuubi said as he strode upstairs and stopped in front of Sasuke's closed bedroom door. He put his ear to the door. "Come on Sasuke, hurry up, the pants were supposed to be lost ages ago!" He heard Naruto bark.

"Don't you dare take off my little brother's pants, Sasuke, or I will castrate you right here and now!" Kyuubi said as he swung the luckily, unlocked, door open to reveal a half-naked Naruto and Sasuke, both somewhat sweaty and flushed. Kyuubi would have been fine, a little scarred but fine, had Sasuke's _hands_ been on Naruto's zipper. But no, the little kinky fucker, froze, with the zipper between his _teeth_. And his little brother had the expression of a deer caught in headlights, yes, he should be very afraid.

"Naruto, put your shirt on and Sasuke go to the corner." Kyuubi said calmly with a smile on his lips. Naruto scrambled for his shirt while Sasuke just glared. "I'm not a child. I don't _do _time outs." Sasuke said.

"Well, you _are_ going to go and sit in the fucking corner, and _do_ your fucking time out if you ever want to _do_ my little brother ever again. That's right Sasuke, your dick will shrivel up and you will grow old and alone without ever being able to enjoy sex again." Kyuubi promised as he glared long and hard at the raven.

Sasuke slowly got up and slumped against the two walls that met to form a corner. Sliding down and hugging his knees, "Stupid older brothers." He mumbled.

By then Naruto regained his composure somewhat, though his face was flushed from what would have been some kinky sex but thanks to Kyuubi, well it didn't happen.

* * *

"Okay, follow me." Kyuubi ordered as he left the room and Naruto followed behind quickly. "This is really fucked up, I'm 22 and you're still bossing me around." Naruto grumbled behind Kyuubi. "Do you want a time out too?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto only glared at him while shaking his head no.

"Anyways, Naoki's outside hiding in the bushes." Kyuubi whispered as they passed the living room where Itachi was sitting. "I figured as much when you just disappeared answering the door." Naruto said smirking. "I wonder how Itachi's gonna react."

"Stop enjoying my pain, I'm going to go work on him now but I need you to keep Naoki company." Kyuubi said as he waited for protest from Naruto. "Kay."

"Kay? You're not going to protest or anything? Throw a tantrum cause I didn't let you let Sasuke stick his dick up your ass?" Kyuubi asked.

"Nah, it's fine, I can just finish with Naoki." Naruto said which earned him a glare that could freeze all hell over. "Joking! Jeez, if looks could kill…"

"Shut it." Kyuubi growled as he opened the door. He shoved Naruto outside and then closed the door and went to the living room, ready to butter Itachi up.

"Naoki?" Naruto called and out popped the brunette from the bushes making Naruto jump and place his hand over his heart. "Jesus, don't do that!" He scolded.

"Fish-cake?! Is that really you? Damn you grew." Naoki said as he ruffled Naruto's hair, it being easy since he was as tall as Sasuke, meaning taller than Naruto.

Naruto punched him in the shoulder non to gently. "I hate that nickname!" He said pouting and Naoki's eyes went down to his bottom lip as it jutted out cutely. "You used to be so small! Now look at you, all big and grown up, probably in the right parts too. Am I right?" Naoki teased.

"Glad to see you're still a pervert." Naruto said.

"Always will be, and you know I know that you know what I'm talking about. You're flushed, not to mention your shirt's inside out and there are kiss marks all over you neck. Did Kyuubi interrupt you?" Naoki asked grinning madly which made Naruto blush beet red.

Naoki wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closely and Naruto couldn't help but notice he really hadn't change, wanting to feel up anything that moved. "Should I help you finish what the other obviously couldn't?" Naoki asked as he gripped his chin and brought their lips only millimeters apart.

_SMACK!_

"Whoops, sorry, my hand must have slipped. Anyways, Sasuke would have finished quite well had Kyuubi not stopped us. But you can bring your complaint to my _fiancé _if you really want to." Naruto said smiling wickedly.

"I was just teasing." Naoki groaned as he held his face where he was probably now sporting a red hand-print.

"Sure, now let's calmly wait for Kyuubi to come back, you over there and me here."

* * *

"Itachi…" Kyuubi moaned as said person slipped his hands under his shirt, tweaking his nipples and kissing his neck. Itachi grinned but was then flipped over as Kyuubi straddled him, kissing him hard on the mouth, letting their tongues collide and slick over each other as Itachi grabbed Kyuubi's ass and grinded up into him. He loved it when Kyuubi got a little dominant, it was cute to watch him try and do this and it would usually end with Itachi getting ridden by Kyuubi. He was more than happy to oblige because Kyuubi didn't ride Itachi often, in fact the only time he would was when he…wanted something.

Itachi easily pushed Kyuubi back off him, ending the kiss smoothly yet too soon. "Alright, spill." He ordered.

"What?" Kyuubi asked innocently.

"The only times you want to ride me and do all the work is when you want to butter me up because you want something…or," Kyuubi's guilty face gave away everything Itachi needed. "What did you do without my permission?" Itachi asked.

"I don't need your permission to do things!" Kyuubi said annoyed.

"Well, you obviously did something that would piss me off or else you wouldn't look so guilty." Itachi said placing his hands firmly on Kyuubi's hips, making sure that if the red head tried to escape, he wouldn't be able to.

"Sometimes I hate how well you know me." Kyuubi mumbled.

"Well I'm your fiancé, aren't I?" Itachi asked smiling softly making Kyuubi's eyes lit up and his lips curl up into a smile that matched Itachi's.

"You remember our last break right?" Kyuubi asked and Itachi nodded, his face stoic. "So, then you also remember Naoki right?" This time Itachi's expression turned sour and he scowled.

"Don't make that face please," Kyuubi pleaded, and he softly kissed Itachi on the lips. "The thing is, he said he was going to be in town so I invited him to stay over here since there are so many rooms." Kyuubi said.

"No." Itachi answered.

"Please, the place is huge, you'll probably won't even see him!" Kyuubi said.

"No, if the fucker comes into my house I will break his face." Itachi said.

"Please, this is my house too! And it's just for a little bit. Itachi, please." Kyuubi said as he planted his hands flat on Itachi's chest.

"If he so much as looks at you inappropriately, he's out," Itachi caved.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kyuubi said as he hugged him and kissed him deeply. Itachi slipped his hands from his hips to his ass and squeezed him. He let his tongue map out Kyuubi's mouth even though he knew every sweet crook and cranny by memory. "Nngh…" Kyuubi groaned as Itachi's tongue practically devoured his mouth. He let his hands go from Itachi's chest to grip his shoulder to steady himself as he felt Itachi shift. He then felt the two hands on his ass squeeze harder and he got the signal, wrapping his legs around Itachi's torso and his arms around his neck, though their lips never stopped moving against one another's throughout the whole trip from the living room to his and Itachi's bedroom.

He let out a soft moan as his back hit the mattress and Itachi lay gently on top of him. "Come on, hurry!" Kyuubi begged as he bucked his hips so that they created a brief friction between the two. Itachi pressed the heel of his hand down on Kyuubi's crotch making him hiss at the contact with his clothed erection. "None of that, this is what you're getting for not telling me." Itachi said as he slipped his shirt over his head. Kyuubi took the chance to take his own shirt off and groaned a little when their bare skin met as Itachi kissed him slowly and sensually. Lazily running his tongue around his mouth and teeth.

"Please Itachi, I won't do it again, please come on hurry up." Kyuubi said as Itachi grinded their growing erections together through their jeans slowly. "Mmm." Kyuubi moaned and bucked his hips trying to increase the friction, "Nng!" He groaned when he realized Itachi's hand was on his hip, preventing him from getting any of the friction he wanted.

"I already told you." Itachi breathed, his voice labored, "None of that."

Kyuubi's hands flew everywhere, trying to get as much contact with his fiancé as he could, gripping hi snaked shoulders and running his hands down his back, letting his fingers trail down his spine, smirking when he felt Itachi shiver and his hold weakened a little giving Kyuubi the chance to lift his hips and grind into Itachi.

"God, yes!" Kyuubi breathed as he continued to grind into Itachi's erection, loving the way his cock would rub against the fabric of his boxers.

"Wrong move." Itachi scolded and suddenly Kyuubi's hands where bound by his own t-shirt as a makeshift rope. "Now, it's going to be a lot slower." Kyuubi groaned in desperation and pleasure as Itachi slowly crawled down his body, leaving kissing trails as he went, tweaking and pinching his nipples. Itachi's mouth suddenly covered his clothed erection and Kyuubi moaned loudly. He let his hot breath fan over it and Kyuubi was going to start to lose it really soon.

Itachi's hands ghosted over his zipper and button before opening his jeans and pulling them down by the legs slowly. "Ah, fuck!" Kyuubi cursed as the hard button and zipper grazed his throbbing erection. As soon as his pants were off, Itachi went back to kissing his cock through the thin material of his boxers, now a lot more different from when the jeans had been on. Kyuubi could now feel every single time Itachi let a breath out and it was killing him.

He almost cried out in joy when Itachi inched his boxers down and his erection sprung free from its confinement, scratch that, he did cry out in joy, but that was only when Itachi flipped him over and he started to runt against the mattress, trying to get some relief. Then Itachi, being the cold and heartless son of a bitch that he was, pulled his hips up and stopped him. "Come on Itachi, I'm so close!" Kyuubi begged, all the teasing had him dripping pre-cum.

"No." was the only answer he got and then he felt it.

A hot slick muscle was drawing circles around his entrance, teasing the life out of him. "Mmph!" Kyuubi moaned into his pillow. "Now don't do that, I want to hear you scream _my_ name." Itachi said and Kyuubi realized that Itachi was jealous, no doubt remembering their last break where Naoki and Kyuubi had gotten frisky.

Itachi's fingers pressed against his lips and he opened his mouth, sucking on them hard, making sure they were slick with his saliva because knowing Itachi, he would want to do it raw and slow tonight.

"Itachi" Kyuubi breathed around the fingers and they left his mouth in favor of slipping into his entrance, two at a time. He hissed at the brisk and hard intrusion, only really ready for one, yet loving the feeling all the same.

He pushed back on the fingers that were now moving and curling in him, brushing his prostate but never really hitting it like he wanted, like he craved. When he felt the fingers leave him, he was more than glad, knowing that something bigger and much better would be entering him. He heard clothes being taken off and as if on cue, the head of Itachi's cock started to slick his way into him, stretching him further than the fingers ever could as more of his length sheathed itself into Kyuubi. When he was fully seated in, they both moaned.

"Itachi, please…hurry. More, I want…more." Kyuubi begged as he started to pull away and move back, trying to relieve himself.

Itachi pulled out almost completely and Kyuubi cried out at the empty feeling inside him, "Itachi!" He called, and said person slowly slid his cock back in. Doing this multiple times until Kyuubi's dick was hard and weeping, begging for release. Itachi flipped him over so that he was facing him as he took his time thrusting in and out of his lover. Kyuubi could see the same stress and strain on Itachi's face, trying to hold back from just letting go and fucking Kyuubi like an animal.

Itachi had his eyes close in concentration and restrain so Kyuubi made quick work of the poorly tied shirt around his hands with his teeth. Needless to say Itachi hadn't expected Kyuubi to push him back into a seated position and to sit in his lap.

His eyes closed in ecstasy as did Kyuubi's when the red head slid down hard and fast on his cock. He grabbed his hips and helped Kyuubi out by slamming him down. "Kyuu." Itachi groaned.

"You know I love you." Kyuubi panted, "I really do." He said, "I'm so happy you proposed." Kyuubi said with a watery smile. Itachi's composure completely broke and he pushed Kyuubi back down on the bed, thrusting out of him wildly, "Ah! Ita…ah…chi, fuck... harder. Come on… please." Kyuubi begged and Itachi complied happily.

They both groaned as they felt that tight coil snap and Itachi was coming hot and fast in Kyuubi's ass while Kyuubi shot his load all over their bare stomachs. Itachi mumbled his love for Kyuubi into his neck but didn't pull out, instead he spooned his lover, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

They dozed off for a few minutes before Kyuubi woke up and shook Itachi awake, "What is it?" He groaned.

"I forgot to tell you, well, Naoki's umm hiding in the bushes." Kyuubi said chuckling nervously.

"Okay, more punishment for you."

"But my ass is still sore."

"Too bad."

* * *

"It's so hot outside! Jesus it's been hours, when is Kyuubi going to give the all clear." Naruto mumbled. He and Naoki had been waiting ages for the red head to show up.

"If we were in a movie, I'm pretty sure this is the part where the two people would have really hot sex to keep each other warm." Naoki piped in.

"It's like 85 degrees out, it's summer, not winter, so you do not have any reason to touch me." Naruto said as he glared at the brunette. "I should check your body for signs of heat stroke." Naoki said.

"If you thought Itachi was bad when you touched Kyuu, just wait until Sasuke gets his hands on you for touching _me._" Naruto said.

"I'll just stay over here then."

"Mmhmm, you do that."

* * *

**Yay! Naoki's here! And wow, ITAKYUU hot sex. That was refreshing. Don't worry, Naoki isn't here to cause drama between Sasuke and Naruto(or is he?!), that's someone else's job. Naoki's sole purpose? is to bother Kyuubi and Itachi. **

**Paulo: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what's gonna create a wedge in Naruto and Sasuke's relationship this time.**

**Scott: What about me.**

**Paulo: You'll wait all eternity for my ass, you didn't even care that my nutella was taken. Thought you loved me.**

**Ja Ne ^.^**


End file.
